hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wheel Types
Wheel Names Sorry, Stephan. It will be easier once you see that there is a formula for this. And it is mostly Real Riders anyway. We are in process of getting the wheel terms both correct and uniform across all sources. PROPER REAL RIDERS TERMINOLOGY Being the brand name, "Real Riders" should *ALWAYS* precede the rest of the description when it's a Real Riders wheel, and Real Riders refers to the WHOLE wheel, not just the tire. Silver chrome or grey on the hub is a given, so it's not usually called out. Real Riders turbine wheels, or RRtu. Real Riders 5-spoke wheels, or RR5sp. When it's something other than silver chrome or grey hub, such as gold chrome or orange hub or something, that should be called out this way: Real Riders 5-spoke wheel-gold hubs or RR5sp-gd. (in the case of gold hubs) Real Riders 5-spoke wheel-orange hubs or RR5sp-or. (in the case of orange hubs) Now, with Real Riders, you occasionally get a special Off-Road tire. When that happens, you could have something like: Real Riders 5-spoke wheel w/Off-Road tires, or RR5sp/OR (silver chrome hubs implied) ... or ... Real Riders 5-spoke wheel-orange hubs w/Off-Road tires, or RR5sp-or/OR. You also get tampo on the side of the tires, such as Goodyear, but that is actually part of the tampo and not part of the wheel type, so it doesn't really belong in the wheel description if you have the bandwidth for keeping all of the car tampo in a separate place. But if you have to keep it with the wheel type, then you may be get a little bit convoluted in some cases: Real Riders 5-spoke wheels w/Goodyear tampo, or RR5sp/Gdyr (if it's a silver chrome hub and not Off-Road tires) Real Rider 5-spoke wheels-orange hubs w/Goodyear tampo, or RR5sp-or/Gdyr (if it's orange hubs but not Off-Road tires) Real Riders 5-spoke wheels w/Off-Road tires and Goodyear tampo, or RR5sp/OR&Gdyr (silver chrome hubs implied) Real Riders 5-spoke wheels-gold hubs w/Off-Road tires and Goodyear tampo or RR5sp-gd/OR&Gdyr. The correct terms will become easier as you recognize the pattern for each. :) -- HWC Gary Unclear HWCGary, I noticed that you changed the name of the wheels, but the are way too difficult to remember nor are very logic to us (Hot Wheels outsiders). I don't think that this re-naming is a good thing. Stephan3321 (talk) 18:08, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Wheels I am rather new to the wikia and want to know why you decided to change the wheel listing from an organized and easy to find reference to year of introduction. I use the wikia as a reference and when I need to find a specific wheels, let's say a real rider, i now have to search the entire listing unless I know the year it was introduced. May a second list by wheel type would be a good idea for those that aren't up to speed on years things were introduced. :you can now sort on the wheel type column ::I had the entire page broken down into an "organized and easy to find reference" this was done with out asking any of the original page creaters. So it was reverted back to the original standard. Everything you have said is the exact reason I made the changes I did. Sinnin 19:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I can't understand why anybody would want to "search the entire listing," when all you have to do is click "edit" on the top of your browser, then click on "find," and then enter the name of the wheel type you're looking for. It will take you directly to the listing without having to do all that scrolling down yourself. It's even quicker than having to scroll down through all the "organized and easy to find references." Isn't that the whole point of making it quicker and easier? Well, the method I just suggested is the quickest and easiest. With the way I have it organized now, people that use this wiki get the best of both worlds. When David (Sinnin), organized in separate categories, the wiki lost the chronological year of first release order that had been there. I'm really not trying to just impose my way around here. I'm just trying to be logical. If everybody wants to operate this wiki in an illogical manner, just come right out and say so and I will leave. It's as simple as that. Until that time, please don't accuse me of doing things in the wrongful manner you're saying I am. I just thought that everybody used the find feature because it's always been there. Should I be accused of things by other users who just don't know how to use their computers to their fullest capabilities? Don't shoot me, I'm only the messenger. Kenny HaarFager 05:33, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::That was just a question asked by a user who liked the alternate layout. No one singled you out. I have not complained at all about you reverting the page. I personally feel an ownership on pages I have worked extensively on and carefully monitor all edits made to them. Judging by the history of this page. You are the owner of the wheel page, and regardless of your status as admin. your ownership of the page gets to dictate the direction the page goes. As for his search method, I believe he meant that he needs to scroll the entire page because while looking for an unknown real rider type. he can not just go to the real rider segment of the page. Also the only reason for my initial responce was because I saw his question as a subtle compliment on my efforts. Sinnin 06:14, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I apologise for missing the compliment he gave you for all the work you did on the page, David, it is to be commended when somebody goes to that much effort on here. You did a lot of good work on that page, I just felt that it was counterproductive to what we were going for here on the Wiki on that particular page. I didn't create the page, but I did try to add to it in the manner it was when I first found it. Everybody that tries to help in a positive way gets my commendations, right here and now! :::::As for who "owns" a page, I felt the way you do, David, about pages myself when I first started to work on here. But, I tried to pull myself away from this feeling because there were pages I'd created that got changed for the better and that's what it's all about. The good of the Wiki. At least, that's the impression I get and try to act by. I've seen a lot of my good work go by the wayside when the changes improved the Wiki. It's a fine balancing act I walk when trying to keep the Wiki going in the direction it was when I joined it. I try to do my best, though. Kenny HaarFager 06:31, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Wheel Types Order I thought that the wheels were listed in order of their appearance, so maybe RL4 shouldn't have been moved toward the top. Just my thoughts. HaarFager 02:04, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Motor Cycle Wheels Kenny We need MC3 and MC5 and I tried to take a few picture, can't seem to master it like you would. Thanks Fantazim 07:37, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Bill, those will probably be kind of hard to take. I've still been trying to figure out a way to get a picture of the big rollers found on the CAT Road Roller, other than taking one apart. What I'll probably end up doing, is buying an old one off eBay just so I can take it apart and photograph the rollers. Other than that, I guess just do the best you can do to display what the wheel actually looks like. Oh, do the rollers on the CAT Road Roller have a special name? I haven't been able to find one. If not, we'll have to come up with one. HaarFager 12:33, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::Bill, I went ahead and created those two pages and left a blank image there so it could be replaced easily with a real image. HaarFager 12:42, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :::Kenny check this site out pretty thorough on wheel types, http://www.hot-wheelsite.de/pages/hotwheels/hw-wheeltypes.htm I leant my one book to my neighbor a week ago I was thinking Micro Industrial. I have a an Unpunched Workhorses Cat Bulldozer with the blister spit open with the tracks off and one missing, it's a shame when I got it off ebay 2 years ago I had no idea there was a problem with the tracks. But I can get a pretty good pic. Fantazim 12:53, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Bill, that's a pretty good link you sent me, but even they don't list the big rollers like those found on the CAT Road Roller, or the tiny rollers like those found on your CAT Bulldozer. So, I guess we'll have to come up with our own names. Something like Construction Rollers (Type 1) and (Type 2), CR1 and CR2. What do you think? If you can get a picture of those CR2's found on your CAT Bulldozer, go for it! HaarFager 13:24, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::Kenny - I agree that sounds great. I Like the CR1 and CR2 Fantazim 13:28, 30 January 2009 (UTC) CR2 Here Ya go Kenny Fantazim 14:05, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Wheel Color I notice that the FTE and OH5 Wheels have had the image reversed. But in the description for the FTE it says, "always a bronze color." The image that was moved there now looks silver to me. Are these two correct or have they been changed needlessly? HaarFager 16:34, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::Those two are switched around mistakenly. Fixed it. ::I suggest taking out all the color variations on the wheels as they are not different wheel types. Those should go under the wheel's specific page if needed. EX: list the B5SPK under the 5 spoke page. It clutters the page and just about every wheel has been done in numerous colors. Examples to take out would be: ::BBW, NUH, WBW, YCT, OCT, GPC5, LIW, etc. Maelstrom610 02:36, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Good point! I'll move them over to their separate page if it's created, or create one if it's not, and as I move them over one by one, I'll take them off the main page. That will be better! Thanks for the idea! HaarFager 03:35, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well, I moved all the excess wheel color variations to their own pages and removed them from the wheel types page. There were a few I didn't remove because they looked different than their predecessors - not just a different color. Wheel types such as ORCT, WW, Micro5SP and OR5SP. It looks more streamlined now. HaarFager 06:38, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Construction Tires, Type 2 Are Construction Tires, type 2 the same as Off Road Construction Tires? If so, the wheel page needs to be corrected so that one of them is removed. I found ORCT's listed on South Texas Diecast, but not CT2's. HaarFager 11:45, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Is there a standard for wheel type names? Where are we taking the wheel types from -- is there a cannon guide from Mattel somewhere? For example, what is identified here as LW (wire wheel or lace wheel), Southtexasdiecast.com calls a WSP (wire spoke wheel) and Michael Zarnock's Variations: The Ultimate Guide 3rd edition calls bbs (page 387 has a photo of a gbbs, which is a gold bbs). Or should we be creating pages for each naming? Xdroop 04:18, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Monster Jams Wheel Type I've been collecting some of the Monster Jams and need to create a new wheel type. Any suggestions on what abbreviation I should use? MJ? MON? JAM? I'll create it once I get some input. Thanks! Tszuta | Talk 01:51, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Could you please post a picture of them here so I can see what they look like? Plus, you might check other websites that specialise in Hot Wheels to see if there's already a name attached to them. Kenny HaarFager 02:42, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :: ::No problem. Here's a pic of the wheel Kenny. ::Tszuta | Talk 03:18, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks, Tony! Is it some kind of Real Rider, a real rubber tire? Kenny HaarFager 03:36, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yes, the tires are rubber. Not the same material as a Real Rider, but they are rubber. Tszuta | Talk 03:51, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Texas Hot Wheels Guide Apparently it's ok to take pictures of wheels from http://www.southtexasdiecast.com/hwguide/wheelguide.html... Rapid Transit Series Hmm..do you think we should get a wheel type for the Rapid Transit Series? ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) ( ) 22:04, October 4, 2015 (UTC)